Love Story
by Fanfictionally
Summary: RH- They were always friends. Until the fourth year. Everything changes, and people get in the way of them. In the end, will they fall in each other's arms?
1. Chapter 1

"Harry!" Ron yelled from across platform 9 and 3 quarters. They ran between the other kids, finally reaching each other.

"How was your summer, Ron?" Harry asked as they hugged quickly, greeting each other.

"Great, what about yours?" Ron said.

"Well, as great as it can be with _Dudley_." Harry said, grimacing at the name and rolling his eyes. Ron laughed, as the rest of his family crossed into the platform. They greeted Harry, and they went to the train to save a spot for Hermione.

A few minutes later, Fred and George walked in. "You're sitting with us?" Ron asked.

"You may be our brother, but that's the last place we want to sit," Fred said.

They turned to Harry. "No offense," George said.

"None taken." Harry held up his hands.

"Hey, Fred. George." They heard Hermione's voice and turned to look. "Are you going to sit with us this time around?"

"Actually, th-" Harry began.

"I believe the lady was talking to _us_, Harry," Fred said. Harry raised his eyebrows.

"We were just about to sit down," George said. He stood back, letting Hermione enter the compartment, and following close behind. Then Ron saw her. There was something about her that was so.. radiant. Beautiful. He had known her for four years now, and he had never seen her this way, or anyone, for that matter. He was no longer surprised that his brothers wanted to stay.

Harry stood up, hugging her. Ron followed his lead, holding to her for a second too long. Hermione laughed and said "I missed you, too, Ron." She gave him one last squeeze and they seperated. Everyone was standing at the moment, and Hermione was the first to sit. She sat in the middle of the right side, and Harry and Ron began sitting on either side. Before they could actually sit, Fred and George pulled them out and took the seats on either side, forcing Harry and Ron to the other side, and earning a glare from Ron.

"Hey, what about us?" George asked her.

"You never gave us a hug!" Fred added.

"Alright." She turned and hugged George, then hugged Fred. He didn't let go for at least ten seconds. Hermione giggled. "What is up with you two?"

They both put their arm around her, George's around her shoulders, Fred's around her waist.

"What is it about her that's so bloody attractive?" Ron whispered to Harry when Hermione was occupied. He shook his head.

After what felt like a day, they arrived at Hogwarts. Fred and George were forced to leave her alone, and Ron took the opportunity to put his arm around her shoulders in a friendly way. She took his hand, which was hanging off her shoulder. They walked to the Great Hall together.. with Harry. But Ron tried to ignore it.

Eventually all the newbies had been sorted and the feast could begin. Ron managed to snag a spot by Hermione, but Fred was on the other side. George was across from them and Harry was on the other side of Ron.

"Yes! Food!" Ron exclaimed, digging in. He felt Harry elbow him. "Whuh?" Food was stuffed in his mouth.

"That's not very attractive. Don't make a fool of yourself in front of her," Harry said quietly. Ron chewed and swallowed.

"Sorry." From then on, he tried taking smaller bites. Even though it was less satisfying, he did it for Hermione. He might have done anything for Hermione.

* * *

After the feast, everyone was ordered to go back to their rooms and sleep. There was class at 7 in the morning the next day, and Hermione thought it seemed like a good idea. "Let me escort you to your room," Fred said, standing up and offering her his hand. They were being unusually nice to her, not that they were mean before. Ron seemed a little.. jealous? She didn't know what it was, but the guys kept staring at her. Even guys in other houses! She'd noticed a boy from Slytherin eyeing her. She had to admit he was kind of cute.

She awkwardly took Fred's hand, and stood. He interlocked their fingers, too, and as they began to walk, their hands swayed between them. They seemed to be alone after they got into the hall. The first ones out, she supposed. They finally arrived at the abnormally empty Gryfindor commons area. "Have a good night, Hermione," Fred said, letting go of her hand. More students began entering the commons, and Fred pecked her cheek. She blushed, having drawn the attention of at least twenty people. She wondered if there would be rumors soon. She ran up the stairs to her new dorm quickly.

Hogwarts had finally invested in slightly smaller, but fancier rooms so students didn't have to share with anyone unless they wanted to. And even then, Dumbledore had to approve of it. Harry and Ron might have decided to have seperate rooms so they had more space, but it was also possible they would just bunk together. Either way, they would see each other a lot.

When she finally arrived, she was breathless. Her room was so neat! It was like living in a castle. The walls were cream-colored, with a huge white, fuzzy rug and light wooden floors. There were two windows with pristine white shades with patterns of flowers on them. There was a white dresser for her clothing, and a white wooden desk for schoolwork, as well as a mirror for doing her hair and, occasionally, make up. In the corner, there was a white couch to match the rest of the room. There was also a single chair next to it. Near that was a huge bookshelf, halfway full. She now had a place to put all of her own books. The place was white and beautiful. She flipped the switch, and the pretty chandelier brightened instantly. She got her stuff organized, including her books, turned out the lights, and slept in the most comfortable bed she had ever felt.

* * *

Ron and Harry left behind Fred and Hermione. George had joined his own group of friends, and they walked back together. They had seperate rooms, but a small hallway connected the two rooms. They got to the cozy common room, the fire dying. They hurried up the stairs and found their rooms. They each went in to see what they were like.

* * *

Ron stepped into his room, and disapointment was the last word he'd use to describe his new room. It was amazing! As he walked in, the room smelled amazing. _Kind of the same scent as Hermione._ he thought. That made the room even better. There was a huge king-size bed next to the wall, and a nightstand next to it with an alarm clock already programmed to go off an hour and a half before his first class. A desk was in the corner opposite of it. The walls were cabin-ish, and on the floor was a brown rug- the softest rug he'd ever felt in his life. It was like walking on a cloud! There was a small bookshelf to put his school books, next to his desk. The dresser was in between the two windows on the far wall. In the middle of the room was hard wood floors and two couches about 5 feet apart, facing each other. There was also a comfortable chair facing the door, so that the couches and chair made three fourths of a rectangle. There was also a small coffee table in between the couches.

Harry's was almost identical to Ron's, except he had a bigger bookshelf that covered a good portion of one side of the wall. Every room had a connecting bathroom which they didn't have to share, either. A few minutes later, Ron came over to Harry's room and they talked for a while before Ron headed back and they both went to bed.

* * *

"Dammit! The _one day _I choose to wear make up, I can't find the bloody mascara!" Hermione cursed under her breath. She forced herself to dry her hair and head over to her neighbor's to see if they could spare any. She knocked on the door, hoping she wouldn't wake anyone. A familiar face appeared as the door opened, the chain still there, preventing it from opening.

"Ginny!" Hermione screeched.

"Hermione! What are you doing here?" She shut the door so she could unattatch the chain, and opened it back up, hugging Hermione.

"We're neighbors! I live right there!" Hermione pointed to the door five feet away.

"This is great! It's like we're roomies, but without the condensed spaces," Ginny joked.

Hermione laughed. "Anyways, what I came here for was to ask if you had any extra mascara. I lost mine."

Ginny smiled. "Yeah, hold on. Would you like to come in for a second?"

Hermione nodded, stepping inside. It was almost the same as hers, but there were three couches in this one, and a smaller bookshelf. She seated herself on the arm of the couch, and Ginny went to the bathroom. A few seconds later, she came back holding a black tube. "Here you go," Ginny said, handing it to her.

"Thanks, I owe you." She put it on quickly and handed it back to Ginny. Hermione smiled at her and left, finally finished applying make up. Then she brushed her hair, and put just a few subtle curls in it. Finally all she had to do was choose something to wear. She still had two hours left before her first class. She quickly changed into a Hogwarts uniform shirt and jeans. Nowadays, they weren't as strict on what you pants you wore. But it was strictly the uniform shirt or robe. An hour and fifty minutes left.

Hermione decided to go try to get Ron up. Technically, girls weren't aloud in the guys' rooms, or even in the boys hallway leading to the rooms. But Hermione had been there before the remodeling, so she went anyways. She looked on the schedule to see what room number he was in. 4B.

She went up the flights of stairs, and when she finally got to the second floor, she turned left and walked to the very end of the hall, finding 4B to be the first door on the right side. She used a spell to unlock the door, since she knew he wasn't awake.

As soon as she walked in, she heard snoring. Yep, this was definitely Ron's room. She shut his door, and headed over to his huge bed, wondering why he needed it so big. He probably just rolled around in his sleep a lot. Hermione grabbed his shoulder, shaking it.

"Ron, wake up. Ron. It's Hermione." She heard him moan in his sleep.

No, that wasn't moaning. " 'Mione. 'Mione," he repeated, barely understandable. She saw a smile on his face.

"Ron!" she yelled. He woke with a start, sitting up fast. When he realized who it was, he pulled the blankets up.

"Hermione! You're not supposed to be in my room! Especially when I'm half naked!" Ron whisper-yelled.

"You need to get ready." All of a sudden, his alarm went off.

Ron hit the 'off' button hard with his hand. "I have an hour and a half. I'll be okay."

"I would like _something _to do. Hurry up. I'm going to go check on Harry."

"His room is through that door right there," Ron told her. "They're connected."

Hermione opened the door, closing it behind her so Ron could get ready. She found a light switch and flipped it on. There was a short hallway, and then the door to Harry's room. She walked to the door, opening it, and turning the light off before closing it behind her. Harry was still lying in bed, awake, but asleep at the same time.

She walked over to his bed and touched his shoulder.

He snapped his eyes open, alert. "Hermione! Why are you in here?"

"You can't be late for class!" Harry groaned, choosing not to argue.

"Then leave so I can get ready," Harry said. Hermione sighed and exited, heading back down the stairs and to the common room.

"Boys," she muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Right now, I'm looking for a beta. I want to just try it out, so that I can have experience with having a beta. I'm not really sure if it would be for the whole story. I want someone who loves the Ron and Hermione couple as much as me, but also likes drama. I just can't seem to find the right person. It's not as much for grammar and smelling, I have spell check so.. ;)**

**Also, it doesn't have a real plot, and I guess some people have problems beta-ing stories like that. I need someone to make sure the characters stay.. in character and the story isn't rushed or taken too far. It's rated T, too. I want a teen, because the story is teen emotions. All of it.. almost. I need someone who would get their emotions and wouldn't say they were acting like kids. Because basically, that's what they really are. They're not going to be sophisticated, like, at all. I also need someone who is okay with deep romance but not as far as, let's say, lemon. There is going to be a lot of romance, and it might get descriptive, but not about.. sex.**

**Also, I want a beta who won't be mean about my ideas. Someone who can compromise on something or give me suggestions on how to make it better. Or give me ideas on what to write about. I honestly kind of want a fan or someone like that who isn't a real beta to tell me what they think. They know what the fans like, because they are one. So if you're interested or thinking someone you know would be, PM me and I'll write a paragraph and have you beta it, then decide. Thanks to anyone who wants to help me out!**

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Ron came down. "Make up?" he asked her, noticing her eyes and lips.

She nodded. "You saw me this morning, and I had it on."

"I know, but I was half asleep." Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"Is Harry coming any time soon?" she asked, changing the subject.

"I doubt it. He needs to cover up that zit on his nose." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Okay, then let's just go without him," she suggested. Ron shrugged they walked to the Great Hall for breakfast. They were serving pancakes and sausage. Hermione gave Ron the sausages, as she was currently going through a vegetarian stage. Ron shrugged and put syrup all over his pancakes, then grabs the whipped cream and covers his pancake with it. He found chocolate syrup and coated the whipped cream. Hermione looked down at it, then looked back up at Ron, raising an eyebrow in slight disgust. He shrugged, digging in. Hermione just drank some pumpkin juice and gave ron her pancakes as well. Harry finally showed up and sat on the other side of Hermione.

"Careful, Ron. Fred and George are coming," Harry said.

Hermione's head snapped up. "Oh, I have to go!" She got up, hoping not to see Fred and George again. It creeped her out about how nice they were to her. No such luck.

"Hermione, there you are!" George said.

"We've missed you!" Fred added. They each grabbed one of her hands and pulled her back to where she was sitting, but on the other side. After she sat down, they both sat down, George on her left side, Fred on her right.

"I thought about you," George said, puting his left elbow on the table, leaning his face on his hand, looking dreamily at her.

"I dreamt about you," Fred said, doing the same, but with his right elbow.

"I had a dream. We hugged," George said.

"I had a dream. We kissed," Fred said.

"I had a dream. We started dating," George said.

"I had a dream. We got engaged," Fred said.

"I had a dream. We got married," George said.

"I had a dream. We had a kid," Fred said.

"I had a dream. We raised a family," George said.

"I had a dr-" Fred began.

"I had a dream. You two finally _shut up_!" Hermione yelled.

"Jeez, what's her problem?" Fred asked George. They shrugged. She dropped her head, making it hit the table.

Sighing, she picked it back up, and asked "So what classes did you guys get?"

They gave her their schedules.

* * *

_Student: Ronald Weasley  
Year: Four  
House: Gryffindor  
Room: 4B_

_Classes:_

_1st Period- History of Magic  
2nd Period- Herbology  
3rd Period- Transfiguration  
4th Period- Astronomy  
5th Period- Defense Against The Dark Arts  
6th Period- Charms  
7th Period- Potions  
8th Period- Care of Magical Creatures  
9th Period- Muggle Studies  
__10th Period- Divination_

* * *

_Student: Harry Potter  
Year: Four  
House: Gryffindor  
Room: 4D_

_Classes:_

_1st Period- Astronomy  
2nd Period- Herbology  
3rd Period- Transfiguration  
4th Period- History of Magic  
__5th Period- Defense Against The Dark Arts  
6th Period- Charms  
7th Period- Potions  
8th Period- Care of Magical Creatures  
9th Period- Arithmancy  
10th Period- Divination_

* * *

_Student: Hermione Granger  
Year: Four  
House: Griffindor  
Room: 2M_

_Classes:_

_1st Period- History of Magic__  
2nd Period- Herbology  
3rd Period- Transfiguration  
4th Period- Astronomy  
5th Period- Defense Against The Dark Arts  
6th Period- Charms  
__7th Period- Potions  
8th Period- Care of Magical Creatures  
9th Period- Arithmancy  
10th Period- Ancient Runes_

* * *

Hermione, Ron, and Harry all had second period herbology, third period transfiguration, fifth hour defense against the dark arts, sixth period charms, seventh period potions, and eighth period care of magical creatures together. Hermione had ninth hour arithmancy alone with Harry, and first hour history of magic and fourth hour astronomy alone with Ron. Tenth period, she had alone, but Ron and Harry had divination together.

She shared her discoveries with them, and they were glad to have most of the classes with each other. Hermione could have gone for a few more alone with Ron, though. _What?_ she thought to herself.

"What time is it?" Ron asked. Hermione looked at her watch. "6:45. We should go. We only have fifteen minutes till History of Magic, and it's across the building. Harry, you should probably get going, too."

"Yay, studying stars. How lively!" Harry said sarcastically. They laughed, and said goodbye. Ron and Hermione began walking.

"Wake me up if I fall asleep, 'Mione?" Ron asked.

When Ron cad called her " 'Mione", her heart nearly stopped. _What's going on?_ she wondered to herself.

She laughed, and said "Alright."

"I need to ask you something," Ron said nervously.

"Yes, you can copy my notes."

Ron laughed. "No, not that, but thank you. I was thinking... you're great at everything you do, ya know? Well, what about quidditch..?"

Hermione looked at him like he was crazy. "What? I don't like flying."

"Come on, 'Mione," He said, seeming to know she loved that nickname. "For me? For the team? For beating Draco?"

She sighed. "I don't know anything about it, Ron!"

"I'll teach you! Every day after school, and double on the weekends. Try-outs are in two weeks! You have plenty of time. You're really smart. You could catch on in two weeks, no problem."

Hermione blushed, and sighed. "Alright," she caved in, and Ron did an air fist, congratulating himself.

"Thanks, you're the best." He put his arm around her shoulders, and she took his hand again. They finally arrived at room 4F, History of Magic. There were 10 minutes before class started. Professor Binns let them in, as they were the first ones there.

"I see you're finally being influenced by Miss Grant," Professor Binns comented to Ron. He could never remember her name, though she was the only student that ever paid attention. They ignored the professor and Ron asked Hermione where she wanted to sit.

She led him to a table not by any others, towards the back. "How's this?"

"Fine," Ron said. They sat down and set their books in front of them, talking until class began.

"We will get started right away. For the next few weeks, we will learn about Goblin Rebellions," Professor Binns said. Today you will read page seven and eight, and take notes, which you will be able to use on the test."

_The Goblin Rebellions were a series of rebellions in which the goblin population of the Wizarding world revolted against discrimination and prejudice toward their kind by wizards and witches. They were most prevalent during the seventeenth and eighteenth centuries, but even in modern times there are subversive goblin groups working in secret against the Ministry of Magic, according to the Daily Prophet. The historical rebellions have been described as "bloody and vicious."_

_One rebellion, in 1612, took place in the vicinity of Hogsmeade Village; the Three Broomsticks Inn was used as the wizard headquarters for the rebellion._

_Today, the Goblin Rebellions are one of the most important topics Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry students study in History of Magic. For the final exams during their first year, they have to memorize the dates of the Goblin Rebellions. Given the anger expressed by some goblins about wizards denying goblins the right to use wands, it may indeed have been a contributing factor to past rebellions._

Hermione finished reading and taking notes within ten minutes. She raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Grant?" Binns asked.

"It's Granger, for the thousandth time. What do we do when we're done?"

"You can go." She raised an eyebrow.

Ron was still awake, and said "I'm done, too!"

"Goodbye, then," Binns said.

_That's not very smart. Not at all. Students should learn, not leave during class. _Hermione thought to herself.

* * *

Binns, the old ghost, had just let them go fifteen minutes after class had started. This was great! 50 minutes with Hermione, alone. As they exited the classroom, Hermione had furrowed eyebrows, probably mentally ranting about how students were here to learn. He had to admit she looked kind of cute. He stared at her with a smile on his face, stopping. "You okay?" he asked her.

She snapped out of it, looking up at him. "Yeah, fine." She sighed. "What do you want to do now?"

"Why don't we just go to the Gryffindor commons?" Ron suggested. She agreed, and they headed to the commons. It was completely empty.

They sat on the couch in front of the fire. It was still dark outside, and all the lights were out in the common room, so the fire was a source of light _and_ heat. Still, it was dim. They started talking, and after fourty-five minutes, class ended. They started walking to the next, and the day drug on, even for Hermione.

Finally, it was time for Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid.

Harry walked with them. "It'll be nice to see Hagrid again," Harry said. They agreed, and finally made it to the doors leading outside.

Today, Hagrid had brought in Blast-Ended Skrewts. "Troughout theh year, we'll be raisin' these Blast-Ended Skrewts."

"Aren't those illegally bred, proffesor?" Hermione asked.

"Well, yes." He looked at his feet. "But that's okay. They aren't that dangerous."

Five minutes later, somebody was bitten. Hermione looked at Hagrid, raising her eyebrows. He shrugged nervously. Sighing, the class ended and she moved on.

* * *

Ron's last class of the day was Divination.

Professor Trelawney was mental, to say the least. They were told to predict each other's futures, and Ron paired up with Harry. "You're future is cloudy," Harry said, pretending to be serious. "I see... Hermione. Yes... she is holding hands with... Draco," Draco heard his name and looked over.

"What's that, Potter?" he spat.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Nothing." Draco turned back, deciding not to fight right now. "I see them leaning in.. and kissing. Hermione is saying something... 'If Ron would have told me he liked me, maybe I wouldn't be dating Draco.'" Draco looked over again. Harry smiled, waving at him, wiggling his fingers.

Draco muttered something about looking like a girl, and turned around.

"Harry, I know what you're doing," Ron said.

"Well, I'd hope so because I just basically told you." Finally, the bell rang, and they began walking to the common room.

"I convinced Hermione to try out for quidditch," Ron said casually.

"How did you do that? She hates flying!"

Ron shrugged. "I told her that she was brilliant, and, if we worked at it after school and double on the weekends, she would do fine for tryouts. I'm teaching her."

Harry smiled. "It sounds to me that she just might like you back."

Ron shook his head. "You're mental, Harry. If anything, she likes you. I mean, you're the Boy Who Lived! You're smart, too. And you read for fun.. sometimes."

"She seems like the kind of girl who could look past reputations and smartness, for the most part. It's your humor, I bet."

They were nearing the common room, and stopped talking. Ron stepped inside and Harry followed. A minute later, Hermione walked through.

"Hey, 'Mione!" Ron greeted her. "Ready to practice?"

She looked kind of beat, to be honest. "Give me a second?" she asked.

"Of course. Is everything okay?" Hermione nodded, rushing past them and up to her room.

* * *

Hermione finally reached her room, unlocking it and entering. The evening sun shown through the window. School began at 7 in the morning and ended at 6:40, with ten minutes to get from class to class.

She threw her bag on the ground, sitting on her bed, and began crying. Tenth period had been _terrible_! It definitely wasn't the class that was terrible, it was her classmates. It started off with Goyle ending up sitting next to her. He insulted her the whole hour.

Then she over heard a girl talking to her friend. She said "Lavender was talking to Parvati about him. She said 'Ron is _so_ cute. I think I'm just going to go for it and ask him out. I mean, he's single, so he'd obviously say yes.'"

What if Ron said yes? She wouldn't be able to handle it!

She just needed to collect herself. Reapply her make up, and get her emotions gathered. Change clothes. She did just that. She put on a short sleeved Hogwarts shirt and a pair of jeans, with black tennis shoes. She headed back downstairs five minutes later.

"Hey, Ron. Sorry about that," she greeted him. "Ready?"

He smiled and nodded, grabbing two brooms. "Follow me!"

They went to the field. With the stands completely empty, no one else there, Hermione felt that it was bigger than she had ever noticed. Standing in the middle, with fans all around her sounded great... but she wasn't sure if she would be that good.

Ron handed her the broom. "You know how to get up, right?" Hermione shrugged. "We'll go through it, just in case."

Ron set his broom on the ground, and motioned for her to do the same. He explained everything to her, including steering and getting higher and lower, and told her to try it out.

"Up!" Hermione commanded, and the broom came up. She smiled, feeling confident. She got on, beginning to rise up in the air. Ron went up with her, following close behind just in case. She leaned forward, her broom moving forward. Then she tilted it, steering through the buildings, posts, and stands. The wind blew her hair back, and for a moment, she felt free. Until she looked down.

Yes, the fear of falling was fresh in her mind. But that wasn't why she suddenly felt that she had just angered one thousand Blast-Ended Skrewts and each one was coming towards her, ready to eat her.

Or something to that effect.

"Ron! Ron!" Lanvender stood in the stands, waving at him, hoping to get his attention. He flew towards her.

"Be back soon, Hermione!" he yelled back to her. She nodded, trying to smile.

"So, Ron, I was thinking.. you and I would make a good couple, don't you think?"

That was enough for Hermione. She flew to the ground, and lied down the broom, exiting the field. Finally, she was in the comfort of her room, alone. And then Ginny walked in.

"Hermione! What's wrong?" Ginny asked. Hermione had tear streaks on her cheeks and red eyes, plus a sniffling nose. Ginny pulled her into a hug, which she returned gladly.

When she had calmed down enough, she told Ginny "Lavender Brown asked Ron out."

"What did he say?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shrugged. "I didn't really want to know."

"You like my brother, eh?" Ginny winked, trying to lighten the mood, but failing.

* * *

"Be back soon, Hermione!" Ron yelled back to her. He went to see Lavender on the stand. Landing, he dismounted his broom and set it against the bench. "Hey, Lavender. What's up?"

"So, Ron, I was thinking.. you and I would make a good couple, don't you think?" she asked him.

This caught him off guard. "Well, I don't know... Maybe, we would," he thought aloud.

"So will you go out with me?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, okay! I should probably go, though. I'm sorry, I'll talk to you later?"

She nodded, beaming. "Sure, baby." She winked at him and walked away.

He watched her walk away. Her hips swayed, but not like Hermione's. Her jeans fit her well, but not like Hermione's. She smiled a lot, but it wasn't as bright as Hermione's. Bloody hell, what did he just agree to?

He turned back, getting on his broom to go meet Hermione. She wasn't anywhere to be found, but she had left her broom on the ground. Hmm. He hadn't thought he'd been talking to Lavender that long.

He shrugged, going to pick it up, then went back in the castle. He went to the locker room to put away the brooms, then headed back to the common room, hoping to see Hermione. Instead, he saw Lavender surrounded by at least fifteen girls, telling them about.. how she was dating him? Okay then.

She saw him right away, rushing up and hugging him. "Hey, Ron! I was just thinking about you!" He hugged her back. It wasn't the same as Hermione's hugs.


	3. Chapter 3

A week later, Hermione was sitting in the common room, reading. Ron walked in with Lavender, joining her on the couch. She ignored them, and they ignored her. Very well, actually. She glanced up for a second and they began snogging again. Deep down, past the anger, betrayal, annoyance, and depression, was envy. She wanted to be the first girl he kissed. The first one he told that he loved. The first one to say it to him. But that wasn't going to happen. George walked into the commons a second later, noticing Lavender and Ron snogging, while Hermione tried to concentrate on her book.

He walked up to her, holding his hand out. She took it, and he made her stand up. "Can I talk to you?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Sure..."

He led her up to his Room. 6V.

He unlocked the door, letting her in. They sat together on the couch. "I'm here to help."

Hermione was confused. "With what..?" she asked.

"You like Ron, and Ron likes you. We're going to make them break up, and he'll eventually get up the courage to ask you."

"How would we do that?"

George sighed. "Ron is definitely one of the jealous type. If you'll pretend to date me, it'll happen with enough time for you to practice quidditch and make the team."

Hermione caved in. "Alright."

They went back downstairs, and Ron and Lavender were finally not snogging. At the moment.

George sat in the middle of the room. Ron could see him out of the corner of his eye. George patted the seat next to him, asking Hermione to join him. She sat, facing him, and his hands touched each of her cheeks, pulling her lips to his.

At first it was slow, simple. Then his tongue grazed the bottom of her lip, asking to deepen the kiss. She decided to let him, and they started frenching. Her arms went around his neck, and his arms went around her waist. They both got into a kneeling position, close to each other. There wasn't any distance between the pair. Hermione could feel Ron's gaze on them, though her eyes were closed. She bit his lip, and he moaned quietly. After a minute, the broke apart. Ron was staring at them intensely, specifically Fred. There was the jealous look. Lavender wasn't here anymore.

"I'm breaking up with her," Ron said quietly.

"Thank God!" George yelled.

"She... I never really liked her. I don't know why I said yes. 'Mione? You forgive me now?"

Hermione nodded. They hadn't talked since he'd been dating her, and she missed Ron. The common room began filling. Lavender came back, sitting next to Ron. Before she could start sucking face again, Ron pushed her back.

"Lavender, I'm breaking up with you," he said.

Lavender's smile disappeared. "Won, Won? But why..?" Her head slowly turned and looked at Hermione. _If looks could kill,_ she thought. "You _filthy little mudblood_!" she screamed, running to her. "You're jealous, that's what it is." Lavender punched Hermione in the eye, but luckily, she wasn't too strong. Hermione didn't want to contain herself anymore. Her fist flew through the air, a loud crack that came from Lavender's nose. She held it as it began bleeding.

"Come on, Hermione!" Ginny yelled.

"Give 'er what she deserves!" Fred and George yelled in sync.

"C'mon, Lav! Beat that bitch!" Parvati yelled. That earned Lavender another hit, this time on her eye.

Lavender hit her back, on her cheek. She could feel a cut there. Hermione tugged on her hair, throwing her into the wall. She kicked Lavender's shin hard, and her legs gave out. Hermione quick put a knee her to the stomach, satisfied with her victory. Lavender, on the other hand, was not finished. She grabbed her wand, and yelled "Baubillious!"

Nobody really knew the effects of this spell, but the white lightning appeared from the tip of her wand, shooting a wand-less Hermione, and causing her to fall to the ground. Unconscious.

* * *

Hermione and Lavender were fighting. It looked like Hermione had won, until the lightning from Lavender's wand hit Hermione, knocking her unconcious. Ron picked Hermione up in his arms, scared to death. A group of them ran to Madam Pomfery, including himself. They explaimed what spell had been cast, and she said "I'm not sure how much I can do. Not many people know the effects, and I don't know if I could cure it without some help. It may just take time for her to wake up."

Ron sighed. They had nodded, setting Hermione on the bed, and left them to Madam Pomfrey.

He visited her twice a day; once before school, once after school. It took her about three days to wake up, and Lavender had 24 hours of detention to serve for doing that spell on her. She should have gotten more.

A day later, when Hermione got released from the hospital, some of the Gryffindor kids were hanging out in Ron's room. Ron, Harry, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George. They were sitting in a circle. Ron was on Hermione's right, on the other side of Hermione was Ginny, then Harry, then Fred, then George, then Dean, then Seamus, then Neville, who was next to Ron. That was the circle. They were all on the floor.

"Hey, you guys want to play truth or dare?" Dean asked. Everyone agreed. He dug something out of his pocket; a potion. Everyone has a take a swallow of this. Veritaserum. It's a truth serum, so we know that nobody is lying." They passed the bottle around, everyone taking a sip, and they began.

The bottle was empty, so Dean put it in the middle and spun. It landed on Ginny. "Truth or dare?" Dean asked.

"Dare," she replied.

"I dare you to call Snape beautiful."

"That's it? Okay." Ginny spun the bottle. It landed on Neville. "Truth or dare?"

Neville hesitated. "Truth."

"Do you have a crush on anyone in this school?" she asked. He never seemed to say anything about girls or dating.

"I fancy Luna Lovegood, I guess..." Everyone giggled a little. "She's pretty cool!" he said. Shrugging, he spun the bottle. It landed on Seamus. "Truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare," Seamus replied, smiling.

"I dare you to ask Dumbledore to make an all-male cheer squad for quidditch, and ask to be captain."

He high-fived Neville. "Okay. I didn't think you had it in you, but I guess I was wrong." Seamus spun the bottle. It landed on Ron. "Truth or dare, Ronald."

"Dare."

"I dare you and Hermione to go in her dorm room and make sex noises while Lavender is in her room." Hermione recently found out that Lavender was her other neighbor.

Hermione blushed, puting her head on her bent knees. "Ready?" he asked her.

She sighed. "Fine." They all headed down to Hermione's room, making sure Lavender was in her room. Everyone crouded away from them, covering their mouths so Lavender wouldn't hear giggles.

Ron and Hermione stood next to the thin wall, facing each other, talking a little louder than they would have. "Mmm, Hermione, we shouldn't be doing this," he said in a panting voice. It sounded like they were making out.

"Break the rules, Ron," she breathed seductively.

He began panting, and they exchanged smiles. They knew Lavender was listening. Hermione zipped her sweatshirt to make it sound like jean zippers going down. "Hermione, "he moaned.

She hit her fist against the wall to make it sound like she had just pushed him into the wall while they were making out.

She gasped. "Oh, _Ron_!" He stifled a laugh. He breathed heavily, in time, and Hermione moaned at the same time. They heard a door open and footsteps running down the stairs. They finally broke out into laughter.

"Nice job, 'Mione!" Ron complimented. She laughed, and everyone else applauded.

"That was genious, Seamus!" Fred said.

"You had me going for a second there," Ron whispered to her, winking. She started blushing, punching him playfully in the shoulder.

They went back up to Ron's room, picking up where they left off. Ron spun the bottle, and it landed on Dean. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Dean said.

"I dare you to predict Proffesor Trelawny's death tomorrow in tenth period." Dean nodded, spinning the bottle. It landed on Hermione.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Starting tomorrow, I dare you and Ron to date for a week. And yes, you have to talk to each other, and be a normal, physical couple. Not like Lavender physical. You have to kiss, hug, hold hands, the normal stuff." Everyone looked at Dean like he was some sort of genious, except Ron and Hermione. They both blushed.

"You have to do it. Besides, you've already had sex. Just ask Lavender!" he winked.

"I'm going to use the bathroom," Ron said, rising from the floor. "Don't do anything stupid," he added. Like that would happen.

As soon as they heard the lock on the door, Fred turned to Hermione. "Truth or dare?" he asked her.

"I just went!" Hermione said.

"Well, I _do_ have the ability to make you talk, but I'm sure you'd rather do it on your own terms instead of with our prank candy," Fred said, looking at George and winking.

Hermione sighed. "_Fine_. Truth."

"Do you like Ron? You know, like, like?"

"Umm," Hermione hesitated. "Actually, dare."

"I dare you to answer the question," Fred said cleverly.

"Alright, yes, I do. Can we move on, now?" They all smiled, then wiped the grins off their faces when Ron came back out. Eventually, they all retired to bed. But Ron, on the other hand, couldn't fall asleep. He looked at his clock. 11:59 pm.

Half a minute later, he looked again. Midnight. He thought to himself, _Wow. I just started dating Hermione Granger._


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione woke up at four in the morning, and got up. She was nervous, and she didn't know why. _I'm dating Ron Weasley this week!_ It hit her, and she instantly got dressed, borrowing Ginny's mascara again. She straightened her hair, and put a few curls in it. When she was satisfied with everything, she gathered her books, putting them in her bag, along with a quill, parchment, and her wand, and slung the strap over her shoulder. She still needed a bigger bag, so she was forced to carry 3 of her biggest textbooks. She closed her door behind her, and practically skipped down the stairs, in spite of the 20 pounds her shoulders carried and five pounds her arms carried. She would soon put the undetectable extension charm on her bag, and it would only weigh less than a pound. Maybe this morning while she waited for Ron to get downstairs to the common room. She didn't want to go wake him again.

It was only four thirty, now. Ginny was downstairs by now, and she threw her books down next to her, and sat on the other side.

"Hello, Hermione. Always a joy," Ginny said, raising an eyebrow.

Hermione sighed, dropping onto the couch. "I'm fine. These books are just _killing_ me! I'm going to put a charm on my bag, quick."

Hermione grabbed her wand from the bag, emptied it out, and put the undetectable extension charm on it. Dropping everything except her wand in, she put the strap over her shoulder again. Much better. She took it off and set it on the ground, getting comfortable. "So where's Lavender?" Hermione asked, hoping not to see her after that dare.

"Serving some detention. She's only put in three hours so far." They smiled, and Hermione laughed.

"Well..." Hermione trailed off, hearing footsteps coming down the stairs. Hermione was slouching on the couch, and as Ron came downstairs, Ginny was the only one he saw. Ginny knew this, and motioned for Hermione to shut up.

"Hey, Ron. How does it feel knowing you're dating Hermione Granger?" she teased. Hermione elbowed her, but Ginny hardly felt it. Growing up with boys, she was pretty strong.

"Oh, was that today...?" Ron tried not to know, but he was terrible at lying. His voice cracked as he said 'today.' Ginny rolled her eyes, throwing the book she was holding at him. Hermione heard a _thunk_, followed by an "Ouch!" Hermione covered her mouth with her hands so she wouldn't give herself away.

"You know you like her, Ronald. I know you like her. Everyone knows," Ginny said.

"Fine. I may have a little crush on her, but is that such a big deal?"

"It's more than a crush. And you realize if you keep pretending that you don't have feelings for her, she won't have a problem saying yes to other guys. Make your move, before it's too late."

Ron sighed. "Fine, but don't tell anyone I'm taking advice from someone younger." He went back up the stairs, and Ginny told her it was safe.

"I think you went to far, Gin," Hermione said.

Ginny smiled. "You'll thank me later."

Ron came back down about ten minutes later, as Ginny and Hermione were talking.

"No, I swear to God! The Triwizard Tournament is coming to Hogwarts," Hermione told a doubtful Ginny.

"What?!" Ron said excitedly, sitting next to Hermione, on the end of the couch.

"I was staying late to Ancient Runes, and Dumbledore came in and started talking to the professor, telling them that the schools were coming tonight," Hermione told them. "Beauxbatons and Durmstrang."

Ron shot up. "_Durmstrang_?!" Hermione nodded slowly. "Viktor Crum goes to Durmstrang! Viktor Crum is going to be at Hogwarts!" Ron yelled.

"Relax, Ron," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. Ron ran over to her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Do not tell me to relax. You do not understand."

"Get your hands off me, "Ginny said, pushing him back. God, she was strong. "Besides, shouldn't you be annoying your girlfriend?"

"Lavender and I aren't dating," Ron said. Ginny kicked him in the stomach.

"Not _her_, Hermione!" Ginny yelled.

"Oh.. Um," Ron hesitated awkwardly. Hermione laughed.

"Hey," she said, smiling at him. She bent down and picked up her bag, grabbing a book. Leaning back, she opened it, and started reading.

"I have to go tell Harry!" Ron said. As he passed Hermione, he bent down and quickly pecked her cheek, catching her off guard. He stood and ran up the stairs. He seemed so... casual. She blushed as Ginny stared at her with a smirk.

"Shut up," she sighed, smiling.

At five in the morning, Harry and Ron came down, excited. Harry hugged Hermione as she was reading. "Thank you for overhearing!" he said.

"Um... you're welcome?" she said.

He laughed, and Ron sat next to her, Harry sitting on the edge by Ginny. They said hello, and Harry looked back up expecantly at Ron. "Well?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, what?" Ron asked.

"Aren't you going to kiss your girlfriend good morning?" he winked. They both blushed.

"I did," Ron said. Harry looked at Ginny, silently asking if Ron had. Ginny pointed to her cheek.

"Come on, that's not a real kiss. You got plenty of practice with that bastard," Harry said, shuddering as he thought of Lavender and Ron.

Ron blushed again. Hermione was still looking down, trying to read her book, but still concentrating on the conversation.

"Just do it," Ginny sighed. "She won't bite."

"She might," Harry joked, winking at him.

Ginny laughed, but Ron looked kind of scared. "He's kidding, genius," Ginny told her brother. He sighed in relief. "Hermione, we all know you're not actually reading."

Hermione looked up. "I am!" Ginny rolled her eyes again.

"Whatever." They talked until five thirty in the morning, they being mostly Harry and Ginny. Ron tried to finish an essay that was due today, and finally gave up.

"Why don't we go to breakfast?" Harry suggested. They all nodded, especially Ron. They got their bags for school together, and headed to the Great Hall. Ron, as always, was excited by the food they were serving today. Hermione ate a few bites, and decided she wasn't really hungry, and gave it all to Ron.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I'm not really hungry." He stopped eating, straightening up.

"Are you okay...?" He put his arm around her waist. She nodded. "Nervous..? I can't eat well when I'm nervous."

"I don't know. Maybe I am," Hermione said. He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Feel better," he said, smiling, and returned to eating.

* * *

"I have to go," Ginny said. "Don't want to be late."

Harry looked at his watch. "Oh, me too. But you guys can probably wait a while."

They stood and left, while Ron finally finished his food. "What time is it?" he asked Hermione.

"It's," Hermione glanced at her wrist. Her empty wrist. "Dammit! I forgot my watch."

The bell signalling that class would start in a minute rang. "Lat's go!" Ron said. They stood and sprinted to the room, making it just in time. As they entered the classroom, the final bell rang. They took their seats next to each other, and this time, got out thirty minutes before class ended. "Want to go practice for quidditch?" Ron suggested. Hermione nodded, and they headed out again. Ron thought she would make the team, in spite of all the time they wasted. She decided to try out for Chaser. He made her practice dodging, catching, and throwing, as well as flying. When the bell rang, they returned to the ground. "You'll make the team. You're amazing!" Ron complimented her. She blushed.

Tryout were in three days. "Maybe that's what I'm nervous about. The tryouts," Hermione wondered aloud. Ron nodded.

"I was pretty nervous, too," Ron agreed. They walked to period two together.

* * *

Later, in potions, Ron was staring at Hermione as she took notes from across the table. She really was beautiful. She looked up and caught him starring. She blushed, but smiled at him, and returned to taking notes.

"You will be pairing up with someone to create every potion on this list," Snape pointed to a list of potions, along with the text page number with directions on how to make it." Ron looked at Harry, silently asking him if he could work with Hermione. Harry nodded, and went over to pair with Neville.

Ron turned. "So, 'Mione, partners?" She nodded, and they began working on the potions.

Two minutes later, Draco came over to them. "So, I heard you two were together," he sneered, looking at Ron.

"No, we're not," Ron said. "Technically," he muttered.

Draco smiled. "Well, then. Maybe you'd be interested in accompanying me to Hogsmeade when we go next week."

Ron's eyes got wide. "Whatever trick you're playing, Malfoy, why don't you go stuff it up your-"

"Weasley! Why are you not working on the potions, like I've asked?" Ron turned around to see Snape on the other side of the desk.

"Sorry, sir," he said, glancing back at Draco with a 'this-isn't-over' look. Hermione shot Ron a glare as Snape walked away.

"Thanks a lot, Ron," she said.

They got back to work, finishing the potions before everyone else. They handed them in, and sat down.

"What do you think's gotten into Malfoy?" Ron asked. Hermione shrugged. "Wait," Ron said nervously. "Were you actually thinking of saying yes?"

She looked up. "Well, it's my right to answer for myself,"

"You were! I can't believe it! You were going to betray Harry and I!"

"Betray? That's not betrayal. And besides, we won't still have to date next week. The dare ends a day before that."

"You're taking this as just a dare? Not anything else..?" Ron asked, hurt.

"Look. I like you, okay. But I still have a right to any guy I want as much as you have a right to any girl you want. And yeah, I saw Parvati hitting on you yesterday." Ron turned away. The bell rang soon after, and as Hermione passed him to get to the door, she bent down and whispered in his ear, "Do me a favor and see what Cormac McLaggen is doing tomorrow?" Ron's face got red with anger.

"You know we still have to date, right?" Ron said.

"Well, let's just call this a 'break.'" Hermione said, walking away.

The rest of her classes went slowly. She sat by Harry when she could. Ron usually was on the other side. Ginny had recently joined her last class, Ancient Runes. Hermione told her about her and Ron's fight in potions, and about Draco, which, yes, she might be considering. Ginny sat there, shocked. "Gin? You there?" Hermione waved her hand in front of Ginny's face. She snapped out of it.

"You... I... Ron... Malfoy..." she sighed, not knowing what to say. The bell rang, and they gathered their books and left. Heading to the Gryffindor common room, Ginny sighed.

"So, are you going with Draco?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shrugged. "Maybe. But I'm asking Cormac McLaggen out tonight. Fingers crossed, I guess."

"Hey, there's always a love potion," Ginny laughed, feeling better. They arrived at the portrait, saying the password as she let them in. They climbed the stairs together, and set their bags down in their own rooms. Dinner was in half an hour, and Hermione took a few minutes to touch up her make up, straighten her hair, and add the few curls again. She changed into a more private-school-uniform-skirt-and-tie outfit. It was a short skirt with the Gryffindor colors in plaid, along with fishnet stockings. She had a white, short sleeved, button-up dress shirt on, with a tie made of the same fabric as her skirt. She had sleek black flats on. When she was finished, she and Ginny walked to the Great Hall, arriving five minutes early. They saw Cormac walking to the table, and Hermione rushed up to meet him before he sat down.

"Hey, Cormac!" she greeted him, finally catching up. "You're looking good today," she winked.

Cormac turned to look at her, and said "Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself."

She smiled. "Would you like to sit with me at dinner?"

"Alright," he agreed. They sat in her usual spot, and Ginny came to the table two minutes later, sitting across from them

"Hey, Ginny," Cormac greeted her. She waved and smiled at him, and they all had a conversation until Harry came to the table, sitting by Ginny.

"Where's Ron?" Ginny asked him.

"Over there. Some girls are hitting on him," Harry laughed.

As soon as dinner arrived, Ron came to the table, sitting by Harry.

"So, are you busy tomorrow?" Hermione asked Cormac.

"I'm practicing for quidditch tomorrow. What about getting a drink in Hogsmeade?" Hermione agreed. He leaned in and kissed her cheek, standing. "Until then." He smiled, and walked over to his friends, sitting down, leaving Hermione in a daze. She put her right elbow on the table, watching him walk away with a dumb smile on her face. After a few seconds, she turned back, still wearing a dumb smile on her face. Fred and George ran over and took the two empty seats on either side of Hermione.

"Fleur Delacoure is coming! We saw her walking down the hall!" Fred said excitedly.

"She's beautiful! And her friend isn't so bad either!" George added. Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Come on, Hermione. We saw you flirting with McLaggen." Fred laughed as Hermione's face turned red.

"Whatever," she said, digging into her food finally.

Dumbledore stood, readying to make the announcement. "The Triwizard Tournament is a magical contest held between the three largest wizarding schools of Europe: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Durmstrang Institute, and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, each school being represented by one Champion. Selected Champions compete in three tasks - traditionally judged by the Headmasters or Headmistresses of the competing schools - designed to test magical ability, intelligence and courage. Champions compete for the honour and glory of winning the Tournament and for the Triwizard Cup and a monetary prize. The first Tournament was held in 1294. The Tournament has been renowned for being extremely dangerous: champions have died while competing, and so it was discontinued after 1792. But now, with new restrictions to help lessen the danger, we reopen the tournament. And now, we give you Durmstrang Institute." Everyone applauded, especially Ron. Viktor Crum and a few others came out, and Hermione could have sworn Viktor looked at her... up and down. She blushed, and they took their seats. Dumbledore introduced Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and a bunch of girls in uniforms came out dancing. Every guy was practically drooling over them. Hermione rolled her eyes. Their outfits, for starters. Hermione wasn't much to care about her appearance, but she wouldn't be caught _dead_ in that. Hermione looked at Ginny and they rolled their eyes. When the applause died and everyone was seated, Dumbledore went on. "Each competing school is allowed one Champion to represent them during the Tournament. Students wishing to participate write their names and the school they attend on a piece of parchment, and enter it into the Goblet of Fire. The Goblet is an impartial judge, and selects what it considers to be the best student from each school. At the appointed time, the Goblet ejects the names, making each selected student the official Champion for their school. Each selected Champion is then bound by a magical contract to see the Tournament through to the end. The Goblet of Fire will be here," Dumbledore cast a spell, and it appeared, "for exactly one week. The age limit is 17. I've put a charm on the Goblet, so if you are an underaged wizard or witch, you will not be able to enter." Fred and George's faces dropped noticeably.

Soon after, everyone was dismissed. They left, Hermione on the far left, then Ginny, then Harry, and Ron on the far right side. "Do you think Viktor Crum will give me his autograph?" Ron asked Harry excitedly.

"Maybe if you ask, Ron. Maybe," Harry said, seeming like a parent trying not to let Ron get his hopes up. They walked back to the common room, and Hermione went to bed right away. She didn't want to be tired tomorrow. She had some quidditch practice to do... on her own.

* * *

_**IMPORTANT:::**_

**First off, the Triwizard Tournament events aren't going to be on the correct dates. I don't want to wait that long to write the big parts of the story... Well, kind of. And Harry probably won't be in the Triwizard Tournament. Unless you guys want him to. But if no one says anything, he won't be. Thank you! I love reviews, favorites, and follows! **


	5. Chapter 5

_**One Week Later**_

Everyone in the school was gathered for the announcements. There were the announcements for the new quidditch members, and for the Triwizard Tournament.

Dumbledore rose, and began making the quidditch announcement. Dumbledore announced Gryffindor last. "For Seeker, Harry Potter!" Everyone applauded as Harry went to the front to get his uniform. Taking his seat, Dumbledore continued. "For Keeper, Ronald Weasley!" Again, everyone applauded, and he went up to get his uniform. "For our two beaters, Fred and George Weasley!" The process continued. "And finally, our three Chasers, Ginny Weasley, Cormac McLaggen, and Hermione Granger!" That was when everything happened so fast, and it felt like a dream. She smiled at Ron, silently thanking him. To her surprise, he smiled back. She went to the front, and the applause seemed louder than before- or maybe it was just her heart pounding. Ginny smiled at her, and Cormac whispered into her ear as he passed her, "Glad to have you on the team," and winked. They took their uniforms, which felt really comfortable, and sat down. Everyone quieted again as the goblet began to spark. A piece of paper flew out, and Dumbledore said, "Now for the Triwizard Tournament Champions! From Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Fleur Delacoure!" Everyone applauded, and she skipped up to the front. "From Durmstrang Institute, Viktor Krum!" He went up on stage and stood next to Fleur. As the applause died, Dumbledore announced the last Champion. "And, last, but not least, from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardly, Cedric Diggory!" The applause filled the whole school as the three stood in the front, then went somewhere to another room. The students were dismissed, and everyone began talking again.

As they walked back, Ron came up to her. She hugged him, making them both stop. After getting over his surprise, he wrapped his arms around her. "Congratulations, 'Mione," Ron said.

"Thank you so much for coaching me, Ron. I couldn't have done it without you. And congratulations to you, too." She gave him a squeeze, and pulled back. "Forgive me?"

He nodded. "You know, it wouldn't really be that bad if we, you know, carried out that dare. I mean, we kind of paused after a few hours of it," Ron said.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, I suppose... How about we meet somewhere in Hogsmeade tomorrow after I go see Cormac?" Ron's face dropped a bit when she informed him that she would still be going out with Cormac. "It doesn't mean anything, Ron. Promise."

He nodded. "Yeah, we can do that." They walked back to the common room, hand in hand. Harry and Ginny were happy to see that they made up.

"I'm going to hit the sack," Harry sighed. Ron walked up the stairs, following him. He waved goodbye to Hermione, and she waved back.

"I think it's about time for our first sleepover this year," Ginny concluded. Hermione laughed, agreeing.

They decided to sleep in Ginny's room, and talked for a while before finally going to bed around one in the morning. Today was when they were going to Hogsmeade, and they woke at seven in the morning. Uniforms weren't mandatory today. They got ready together, doing each other's hair and make up. Ginny finished first. She had denim shorts that went down to her knees, and her Gryffindor Quidditch shirt, along with a pair of black high-tops. Her mascara brought out her naturally long eyelashes, and the pink lip gloss made her lips look sparkly. Her hair was straight, along with her bangs pulled back, a baret sticking it in place.

Hermione had on a black dress shirt that was only buttoned up halfway. The ends were tied around her stomach, and a white tank top was underneath it. She was wearing the same shorts as Ginny, except the denim was slightly darker. Her flats were creamy white with black polka dots. Hermione kept her hair the same way she always had it; straightened, with a few curls. She had a bit of black eyeshadow, and mascara. She was wearing red lip gloss, giving her lips a red tint.

They went down the stairs to the common room, and found Harry and Ron waiting for them at the bottom. "If we go now, we can get the good stuff at Honeydukes!" Ron said excitedly. They hurried to the line of people waiting to leave, and after five minutes, they had arrived. Hermione had ten minutes to get to The Three Broomsticks to meet Cormac, so she asked Ginny to get some candy for her. She left a bit of money with them and left.

"Hey, Hermione. Glad you could make it," Cormac said from a table in the corner. It would soon get busy here, and she was glad to be away from everyone. She walked to the table and sat across from him. He had already gotten two butterbeers; one for himself, and one for Hermione. After their uneventful date ended, Hermione had drank at least ten butterbeers and couldn't even walk straight. Cormac grabbed her arm and helped her out of the restaurant. They ended up outside, in a meadow neither of them knew existed, but no one else was there. They were only a block from one of the busy stores, so he hadn't taken her too far.

He kissed her, and, being drunk, she kissed him back. His hands went from her back, to her sides, and down to her hips. Then they went to her stomach, and under her shirt, and up. Closer, and Hermione pulled back, looking at him. She looked like the dumb high schooler that never understood anything in those muggle comedy shows. "It's alright, Hermione. Relax."

* * *

She woke up in an empty, dirty room that looked like one of the little hotel kind of things over Hog's Head. Cormac leaned over and kissed her cheek, putting on his shoes. "You were great." He winked at her, opening the door, and then closed it behind him as he stepped out.

She felt like she was... naked?! Did they... No, they couldn't have. Right? Then... why else would she be naked. And he was putting on his clothes.. And said she was great?! No, Hermione. This can't be happening.

And it wasn't.

* * *

Hermione snapped out of her daydream-like thought. She was in a meadow away from everyone. And his hands were getting closer. She could still stop this. Instead of kissing him again, like he wanted her to, she tried to push his hands away.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" His hands still wouldn't budge.

"I can't have sex with you. I don't love you!" Hermione said, trying to move away. All of a sudden, she felt a strong hand move from her upper stomach to her neck.

"What?" he asked, angry. "You don't love me?"

She shook her head. "It's been one date, Cormac."

"I thought it was a love-at-first-sight kind of thing."

She tried to continue breathing as his hand got tighter around her neck. She helplessly yanked at his fingers, trying to make him release her.

"You don't want love. You want sex, you filthy bastard," Hermione said as it hit her.

"What did you just call me?!"

"You heard me," her confidence was shaking as his hand got tighter.

"That's it, you little mudblood. I'm giving you what you deserve," he said, taking a knife from his pocket.

He flipped the blade, and grabbed Hermione's wrist. As she struggled, he kneeled on her stomach. The blade dug into her wrist, and, despite the lack of air, she let out a loud scream, echoing throughout Hogsmeade.

* * *

"Hermione!" Ron yelled, recognizing the voice. Or, rather yet, scream. She was in trouble. "Come on, we have to help her!" Ron busted through the doors, running at full sped as Ginny and Harry tried to keep up. It took them a minute to find her. Cormac was kneeling on her stomach, cutting her wrist. He could see the blood dripping as he carved the word 'mudblood' into her arm.

Ron ran at full speed again, another burst of adrenaline, and rammed into an unsuspecting Cormac. Ginny ran to Hermione, trying to help her regain consciousness.

Harry came over, holding Cormac down on the ground as Ron took his knife and held it at Cormac's throat. "Why were you hurting my Hermione?" Ron said, with an expression that made even Harry, who knew Ron would never hurt him, want to run away, screaming.

She isn't yours, and that's personal business," Cormac panted. Ron dug the blade in a bit, but not _into_ him... yet.

Luckily for Cormac, McGonagall showed up, and, with Harry holding Ron back, helped Cormac stand up. "What is going on?" she asked, surprised.

"That bloody bastard was cutting Hermione!" Ron yelled. McGonagall dropped Cormac, who was still using her hand for help standing up. She rushed over to Hermione. More teachers came; McGonagall and Hagrid carried Hermione back to Hogwarts so Madam Pomfrey could help her, and Dumbledore took the three boys back to Hogwarts, and led them into his office.

"I need to know exactly what happened," Dumbledore told them, serious.

"Well, Hermione and I had just went on a date, and we went to the meadow, and then Ron came and took a knife out of his pocket and cut her! I tried to stop him but-"

"Shut up, you son of a bitch! That's not even close to how it happened!"

"Mr. Weasley, watch your language," Dumbledore warned him.

"I will not bloody watch my language! When I came there, it was because I heard Hermione scream. What I saw was Cormac forcing her down with his knee, holding her arm, and carving the word 'mudblood' into it! Why would I ever do what he said? Hermione is my best friend!" Ron stood. "May we see Hermione? Maybe she still remembers what happened." Dumbledore nodded.

"I supposed that's one of the easiest ways to get the truth. What Hermione says, goes." They walked to the hospital wing, and Dumbledore talked to Madam Pomfrey, and she let them see her alone. She looked pale, but she was concious. "Hello, Hermione. How are you feeling?" Dumbledore asked.

"A bit light-headed, actually. What brings you here?"

"We would like to ask you what happened. Just now."

Hermione nodded. "Of course. Well, I remember walking out of The Three Broomsticks... drunk. From the butterbeer, I asume. Which he forced me to drink," she looked at Cormac. "Then, he helped me walk to a meadow I'd never seen before. He kissed me. _Really_ kissed me. And he... tried to, uh... 'take it to the next level.' I told him I couldn't, because it had only been one 'date' and I didn't love him. He wrapped his hand around my neck, and I started having trouble breathing. I told him the truth about himself, and he called me amudblood, and took out his knife, and used his knee to hold me down and cut off some of my breath. As soon as he dug the knife into my arm, I screamed. A minute later, about, I heard Ron and Harry run up and pry Cormac off me, and Ginny trying to help me. Then I blacked out."

Dumbledore immediatley took Cormac back, leaving Ron and Harry alone with Hermione. Ron took Hermione's hand, the one not attatched to her cut arm. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there. Please forgive me, 'Mione," Ron bent his head down in shame, begging her.

"Ron," Hermione said, using her other hand carefully to raise his chin, forcing him to look her in the eye. "It's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault. But mine. If I had just not asked him out in the first place, none of this would have happened. _I'm _sorry."

Harry left quietly, giving them a moment alone. "I'm sorry about assuming you didn't want to go out with Draco. I was jealous. Because I liked you. _Like_ you."

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know why he asked me that. Maybe he's... yeah, I don't know."

"I never thought that I would ever hear Hermione Granger say those words," Ron laughed, lightening the mood.

"I like you, too, Ron."

He assumed it was a sign. A sign that he needed to just get the courage, and do it. No thinking. So spontanious that he barely knew what was happening. So he did.

He leaned in, getting off his knees, still bending over, though, and their faces were inches apart. As if reassuring him, Hermione broke the distance, lifting her head to his, their lips finally meeting, after all the drama. All the fights. And there were dinfinite sparks, that neither one could deny. After ten seconds, Hermione's head collapsed back on her pillow, smiling. Ron straightened, and it felt as if a big weight had been lifted off his shoulders; like all his problems had been solved.

"Will you let me see what he did to you?" Ron asked, hoping she'd say yes. She sighed, pulling up her sleeve, showing him the marks left by the knife. Hermione finally looked at it for the first time, Ron could tell. A tear left her eye, and Ron instantly bent down again, wiping it away with his finger. He reached over and gently pulled her sleeve back down. "Hey, Hermione, look out me." She opened her eyes, tears threatening to spill. "You are better than him. Better than everyone else here. You're the smartest girl I know! They're jealous, 'Mione. You need to ignore them. Smile at the hate. Laugh with them. And one day, when you become one of the most powerful witches of the world, you can call me, and we'll kick some ass."

"I won't need to call you," Hermione said, smiling, "If you agree to stay with me forever." Ron smiled, too.

"It's my pleasure." They kissed again, and Hermione did cry, but this time, she was happy. She was in the arms of the guy she began loving. What could be better?


	6. Chapter 6

A week later, at lunch, Harry and Ron were discussing the Yule Ball. "So who're you taking, mate?" Ron asked him.

"Actually, I asked Ginny this morning. She said yes..." Harry trailed off, as Ron's face got almost as red as his hair.

"You _what_?"

"Relax, Ron. She could have went with a horny Slytherin, but instead, she's going with your best friend. At least you know he wouldn't hurt her," Hermione said, thinking emotionally more than physically. But, of course, Ron thought of that git Cormac, who only had to serve eighty hours of detention. Ten hours for each letter he had carved into her arm. _I'll get him back_, Ron swore to himself. He turned back to Harry, grateful that Ginny wouldn't have to go through that.

"Alright, I guess you're a good guy."

* * *

It was Hermione's first day out of the hospital, and everyone was staring at her. The first half of the day wasn't so bad. The second half was a whole other story. Cormac was in three out of five of them, and Ron and Harry tried especially hard to keep him away from her. In potions, they sat on either side of her, getting there after Cormac. They also sat in the opposite corner, in the front. As much as Snape hated them, all the teachers agreed to keep an eye on him, making sure he didn't get to close. Hermione had asked Dumbledore if he could switch Cormac's classes, and Dumbledore was looking into it. He was also asking the Gryffindor quidditch coach to look into a new seeker. Nobody had a problem with that; Cormac was full of himself, and he wasn't really that good.

The next class she had with him was Arithmancy. Ron had trouble parting with her, because Harry was the only one in that class with her. He backed off again. Ancient Runes was different. Ginny tried her best, but Cormac wasn't intimidated by her. After class, he cornered her in the hall when Ginny wasn't around.

"Hey, mudblood," he spat.

Hermione rolled her eyes "What the hell do you want?"

"You know what I want, and I'll get it from you. If it's the last thing I-"

"Excuse me?" Hermione looked to see who had cut Cormac off. Ron. He walked over, towering over Cormac. His eyes got wide with fear, and he ran away. I laughed and hugged Ron tightly.

"Thank you so much, Ron!" He nodded, still angry with Cormac.

"Let me see your wrist," Ron demanded, not looking away from the hall Cormac had run out of.

"What?" Hermione questioned.

"Your wrist." Hermione held out her wrist. Ron looked down, finally, taking hold of her arm. She felt him squeezing it as his face got red. "There's a scar. There's a bloody scar!" As Ron spoke, his voice gradually got louder. He let go of her wrist, taking off in the same direction as Cormac. "I'm going to fucking kill you!" He shouted, no doubt finding Cormac. A crowd was gathering in the next hall, out of Hermione's sight. Ginny came out of the classroom, oblivious to everything happening.

"Ginny, your brother is fighting Cormac," Hermione said, tugging at her wrist so she could go see if Ron was alright.

Ginny followed eagerly. They pushed into the front of the crowd. Ron was definitely winning, but he was still bleeding. Hermione's heart stopped beating. She didn't want anyone hurt.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled, hoping he would stop. "Ron!"

No such luck. It only got worse. Cormac gained a second wind, and knocked Ron down. His head hit the floor with a loud _bang_ and he looked like he was about to pass out. Cormac kneeled on top of him, punching him in the face. Finally, Hermione and Ginny stepped in. They pried Cormac off of Ron, and Ginny, being stronger, 'took care of him.' Hermione helped Ron up, insisting he go to the hospital wing.

"Relax, it's just a little blood," he told her.

"No, Ron, you lost more than you think," she said, walking in the direction of the hospital wing.

"'Mione, please, no." Hermione sighed.

"Fine. I'll see what I can do myself." Hermione helped him walk to the common room, and everyone gasped as they entered. People gathered around them to see what just happened. Hermione didn't tell them, and Ron didn't either. She sat him down on the couch by the fire, which had emptied. She set her bag on her lap and found her book of spells.

She flipped to the _healing spells_ section, and finally found one that returned all the blood the person had lost to them. She cast it, and Ron said he felt better. She was still concerned about the bump on his head, but he still wouldn't let her take him to the hospital wing. She held her hand out to him and helped him stand again. They walked to dinner, and Ginny met them halfway.

Harry shot out of his seat as they came with Ron. Even after the spell, you could tell there was something wrong with him. "What happened?"

Ginny answered. "Ron got in a fight with Cormac."

"That would explain why he came in a bloody mess," Harry said, nodding over at where Cormac sat. He looked worse than Ron. Hermione glanced at Ginny.

"What did you do to him?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He hurt my brother. I wasn't going to just let him get away with it. And to think, he actually tried to hex me! Well, his wand is broken straight in half. Good luck with school tomorrow," Ginny said, scaring Hermione a little. Harry laughed, and high-fived her.

Ron still looked a little out-of-it, but Hermione knew he wouldn't go to the hospital wing. She rubbed his arm in comfort. He smiled down at her.

After they had finished eating, Ron's color had returned, and Hermione decided to let it go. She gave him half of her pasta, and her biscuit. He ate it all in two minutes. They were dismissed, and everyone headed back. Harry and Ron went back to the common room, and Hermione and Ginny went to the library against Ginny's will. Hermione told her a what books to look for, and she began searching on her own.

"Hermione Granger, isn't it?" a male voice said from behind her. She whipped around, caught off guard.

Viktor Crum.

"Why, yes. And you're Viktor Crum. How do you know me?"

He smiled. "I've heard things. Like that you're the smartest in your class." Hermione blushed. "They say that a girl either has the looks or the brains. It looks you've got the best of both worlds."

Was he... flirting with her? "Oh, thank you," she said.

"Well, I was wondering. You see, for the Yule Ball, every champion is asked to bring someone. A date, if you will. And I was wondering if you would like to accompany me?" he asked.

_What about Ron? _She thought to herself.

_We're not... together._ She argued mentally.

She smiled up at him. "I would love to."

"Great. Until then," he said, grabbing her left hand, kissing it. She blushed again, and waved as he left.

Someone cleared their throat. "What about Ron?" Ginny said, voicing her thoughts moments ago.

"We aren't together!"

Ginny shook her head. "I didn't think you would ever hurt him like this."

"He hasn't asked me to go with him!" Ginny set the books in her hand, and walked away.

_Oh, great. Just great._ She thought to herself. She hit her head on the wall, sighing.

* * *

**I am so sorry this chapter is so short. It's been a while since I've updated, and I have a few announcements. I'm going to make my chapters longer, so I'm going to update less often. My other story, Radioactive, has more reviews, favorites, and follows than this one, and it's shorter and updated less often. So, if you would, review? It can be a smiley face for all I care. There are over 700 views on this story, and only three reviews. I know I'm being ungrateful, but if you reviewed, favorited, or followed, I would be really happy! So from now on, if you do at least one of the three, (and you have an account) then I will send you a preview of the next chapter. Also, ideas are welcome! Let me know if you like it, hate it, think Cormac is a jerk, anything, review! Send me suggestions! Send me fan mail! Send me hate mail! Make your aunt read this story! Make your pet read this story! Make your Harry Potter obsessed neighbor read this story! Anything! Thank you!**


End file.
